Forum:ME3 Adversary Infobox
The project purpose is simple: to create a ME3 enemy infobox just like how we have one for ME and ME2. I worked on a reused ME2 template and customized it with the colour scheme that is similar to the ME3 Weapons infobox template. The life bar in the enemy infobox is a similar design to the in-game's HUD as well. However in ME3, the HUD life bar does not display all types of the enemies' defense at the same time, unlike the HUD in ME and ME2. Which brings question of whether to just show the first defense life bar of the enemy and ignoring visualizing the second if any, or to show a partial secondary life bar if there's any. The images below demonstrate the two possibilities for displaying the enemies life bars. (Note that the enemy will only have a maximum of 2 types of defense, with a combination of Barries or Shields and Armor or Health. This is different from enemies in ME2 they can have up to 3 types of defense and can have armor instead of the health bar.) So guys, which one do you prefer? Please drop your support only one of either template variations and suggest ideas or improvements too that can be made. ----- Update #1 Took me a while to figure out how to do animated gif. But here's an update. I've made 4 variations based from the comments below. Take a look at it and I'll open up voting for this last round. Options 1 to 3 is static while Option 4 is with animated gif (see links). OPTION 4 Banshee, Nemesis (enemy), Geth Rocket Trooper To see the fully functional sandbox articles, follow these instructions: #Copy the CSS code below #Go to http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:[YOURUSERNAME]/wikia.css (eg. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teugene/wikia.css) #Edit and paste the code. Publish. #Don't forget to remove it after you're done viewing. CSS Code: /* ME3 enemy infobox 'health bar' */ .ME3-Enemy-HB-Container { width: 200px; height: 62px; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; background: url('http://i1069.photobucket.com/albums/u470/teoeugene/MEW/ME3_Enemy_Container.png') no-repeat; margin: 4px auto; } .ME3-Enemy-HB-Container div { width:172px; margin:auto; vertical-align:top; } .ME3-Enemy-text { height:20px; padding-top:5px; } .ME3-Enemy-health { height:30px; padding-top:1px; background: url('http://i1069.photobucket.com/albums/u470/teoeugene/MEW/ME3_Enemy_Background.png') no-repeat center 1px; } Vote Option 1: # Least intrusive. Simple and gives better idea that they overlap and aren't shared.--Xaero Dumort 17:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Option 2: # Simple, best visibility of both bars. Diyartifact 15:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) #Gif didnt work for me so it looked like they only had one. Have to support 2. BeoW0lfe 16:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Option 3: Option 4: # It is the best choice. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) # Agreed. The Illusive Man 16:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) # -- Commdor (Talk) 16:28, April 4, 2012 (UTC) # The gif animation is really convincing so this is the best option. --ShardofTruth 03:14, April 5, 2012 (UTC) # Feels like I'm using maxed-out Overload. I like it. Trandra 16:03, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Voting results The voting period is over and the final results standings and Option 4 has the most support. Thanks for all the feedback and the template will be implemented soon! Comments I'd go with showcasing both defenses on the bar. However, since the enemies have only two of them available, I'd also suggest the bar be colored 50/50 each. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 18:07, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I prefer the second template because it is more informative at first glance. No need to scroll down to see exactly what the secondary life bar is, and no assumption that there is no secondary life bar. Trandra 18:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Second template. Thought I would like a layered effect like we have on the ME2 enemeies. I know its not that way in game. I just think it shows better. But its not a deal breaker for me. Keep those first templates around, I would prefer to use those for my Shepards.--Xaero Dumort 18:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I really like the second template more, good work on both of them Teugene. But maybe I can ask a question about the Health/Armor/Shields/Barriers column here. Is the information there based on a general assessment or is there more too it? I know for sure that at least the Prima Game guides of Mass Effect 1 & 2 don't use such information for their enemy sections and I don't know where this data could be stored inside the game files (e.g. it's not in one of the different config files). Has somebody tried to extract this information and succeeded? I'd like to help on this matter but I don't know how. --ShardofTruth 21:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :I like the second one the best. More informative. Arbington 23:27, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you just have two bars to show the additions? Have it go like shield bar and then beneath it a health bar, if they have one.Fairfieldfencer FFF 10:31, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Because it's supposed to accurately match the game's HUD. ME3 doesn't show all the defense bars one underneath the other like ME2 did. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:24, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the comments so far! Looks like everyone who commented preferred the second option. Considering Kai's comments, I shall whip something up with a 50/50 bar and have it along with the 2nd pic for voting later. Will also experiment with displaying two bars at a time if I can figure something out. What do you think of having an animated gif to show both bars at certain intervals? — Teugene (Talk) 16:36, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'd have to see the animated bars in action before I could decide. It would be a novel approach. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I've seen those in Teugene's sandbox, and they'd be the best choice of all. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 01:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I've put up an update and several options to vote. Please have a look at the options and choose one. Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 08:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Of the new options, I like the second one best, where you see half of one bar and half of the other. It gives good visibility to both bars, it matches the HUD, and it's simple. I don't like the animated GIF option because animations can be distracting. Diyartifact 15:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nothing I do makes option 4 work for me to see it. Bypassing caches on two browsers did nothing.--Xaero Dumort 02:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::How did it appear on your browser? Did you see any bar there? — Teugene (Talk) 02:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::All I saw was what you had here. The box with the code.--Xaero Dumort 02:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC)